Testing
by emo barbie
Summary: A bunch of One-shots, mainly based around the Gil/Johnny pairing.
1. Testing Gil

Title: **Testing**

Author: **Emo Barbie**

Rating {This one-shot}:**K**

Summary: **Mary and Susan have just created a new invention to try out on Gil, sadly the outcome may be pointing towards a answer that neither twins want to know. **  
Extra: **These are simply a bunch of small one-shots for Johnny Test, mostly based on the whole Gil/Johnny pairing because THERE'S LIKE NO FICS! I was so disappointed when I noticed that. I've been waiting since the first time I saw Gil, just waiting WAITING for the moment when someone would write a Johnny/Gil fic, and finally after finding ONE! ONE MIND YOU! I decided why not make my own? It may just encourage people to write there own.**

**This is my first Johnny Test fic, so please excuse the crappyness of it. **

**-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**Testing Gil**

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

It was a perfect plan, a new invention that would give them all the answers they needed.

"Do you think it'll work?" Susan Test turned to her twin sister.

"Well of course." Mary Test rolled her eyes. "_We_ made it didn't we?"

The other girl shrugged her shoulders in response. It wasn't like they had not gone wrong before, they just rather liked to think that their screw ups were more caused by simple counteractions taken by Johnny, their test subject rather then made by themselves.

"Shall we test it out?" Mary nodded, taking the scanner into her hands as her sister went for a box of things located by the table.

"Okay, ready..." Susan waited for the nod her sister gave her before lifting up a physics book, the scanner gave a few beeps before Susan placed the book down and instead picked up a picture of Johnny. The scanner went a tad louder, and the beeps went a tad faster, but other then that there was no change, and no one really expected it to. Susan lowered the picture. "Okay..." Susan muttered. "So far so good..." They two girls nodded as Susan reached down and pulled up a plate of their father's meatloaf, a meal that they had sneaked out of the kitchen before their dad was actually able to serve it.

The Scanner gave two low drown out beeps before it fell silent. "Okay, last one..." Susan called out as she reached down and replaced the meatloaf with a nice picture of Gil. The beeps it emitted were fast and loud, causing both of the sisters to give each other a large smile.

"So, it works." Mary turned the scanner off. Their newest project was of a scanner that gave off a beeping sound, the beeps differed depending on how much the person holding it liked the object it was directed at.

"Shall we go try it out?" Susan motioned towards the door.

"Definitely." The main point...was to give it to Gil.

-=-=-=-

It hadn't taken long for the girls to find their love interest, like always he was hanging out in his backyard and was readying and willing to come over when the girls called.

"Hey Gil..." Both girls stared at the blonde in aw.

"Hey..." Gil stated with a large grin, though his mind was stood working on who exactly the two girls before him where. "What's up?"

"We were wondering if you might try something out for us-"Susan was the first to snap out of her trance and handed the scanner over to Gil.

"It's a scanner." Mary threw in. "It measures the feelings of the handler towards the object it is directed at."

"Oh..." Gil examined the thing. "Okay..."

Susan happily reached over and turned the thing on, making sure that she was the first thing in the scanners view when it finally came up; sadly all she got were a few low beeps.

"Okay, okay, let me try." Mary muttered, pushing her sister out of the way so that she could stand before it, however the pace of the beeps never changed.

"Poo..." The girl's muttered as they glared at the machine.

Gil turned it this way and that but no matter where it was the beeping was always the same.

"I think it's broken." Mary muttered.

"Yeah, broken." Susan chimed in, a tone of hope thrown in there.

Gil turned his attention from the scanner towards an on coming noise.

"Hey, you guys!" Johnny made his way into his backyard a large grin on his 11 year old face. "Guess what!"

"Hey, Johnny!!" Gil removed one hand off the scanner to wave enthusiastically at the younger male, though the moment both hands were placed back onto the scanner there was a loud ear piercing sound.

The three Test siblings reached up to cup their ears, Gil doing the same, but the moment his hands left the scanner the beeping stopped.

Both Susan and Mary turned to stare at the scanner now lying motionless on the grass before both of their eyes moved towards their little brother. Mary and Susan both turned to glare at each other. "It's broken." They both agreed with each other.

Because there was no way, Gil would possibly like Johnny more then they liked Gil...No way...!

...Right?

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

**Read and Review please, I don't know if I should continue making these or not. **


	2. The Ring

Title: **The Ring**

Author: **Emo Barbie**

Rating: **K**

Extra: **I didn't intent for the title to sound like the movie XD, it didn't even hit me until I went to put the title again below XD. But anyways please enojoy this short fic anyways.**

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**The Ring**

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Gil scanned the shelves, humming to himself as he picked up this and that, but after a moment of hesitation he would place it back onto the shelves. It was a routine he had started over two hours ago, and this happened to be the fifth store in those two hours.

Gil sighed as he made his way out of the store empty handed, he was really running out of stores in their small town of Porkbelly. The boy was so sure that if he didn't find the right thing soon he would-

Gil paused as a store window caught his eye. He had been in there before, but he hadn't cared to look at the jewelry display...now, he was. With a grin on his face Gil made it into the store and towards the counter.

"Excuse me." He pipped up, watching as a blonde women turned to look at him. "That ring...how much is it?" He nodded towards the red and yellow colored ring, it wasn't anything fancy, a simple silver ring with a red circle attached, but inside the circle was a yellow radio active symbol.

"I'm sorry sir, the rings not for sale."

"What?" Gil squinted up his face, not a fitting look for his charming features at all.

"We're sold out, that one's a display ring only. It's fake."

"I'll take it." Gil insisted.

"But...it's fake, the real one's will be delivered-"  
"I want that one..." Gil stated, it wasn't the fact that he wanted the fake ring, it was the fact that he couldn't wait for another, it was what happened when you watch to long to go shopping.

-=-=-

Gil walked out of the store, a bright smile on his face as he carried a small bag in his hand, inside sat a perfectly fine..._fake _ring, but nice none the less.

Of course the gift was only part of his task, he also had to get home in time to place the gift and get out of there before he would be spotted.

Now that task, though it should have been easy, proved to be harder then expected.

It seemed a certain dog had confined himself to the doorstep of the house, waiting patiently for his young master to return home, and to top if off Gil was certain that there was no way he could get it over there without the dog barking at him.

So in the end Gil had decided to simply meet the other.

"Dukey!" Came the shrill cry of an overjoyed 11 year old, Gil choosing the moment to finally make his way towards the Test house. "You won't guess what Susan and Mary gave me!"

Dukey opened his mouth but the moment his eyes caught Gil he gave a poor excuse for a bark instead.

"What are you-"

"Hey, Johnny." Gil clenched the small gift box in his hands as he gave the other a smile. "I um, I bought. I thought that maybe, this box....happy birthday." Finally settling on the simple statement Gil, with shaking hands, passed the small box over to the younger male and with a look of pure excitement in his eyes Johnny snatched the object from him.

"Thanks!" Johnny stated with a large grin before the package had even been opened, but once it was the same admiration, if not even more, still shown in his eyes. "This is awesome!" He declared placing the ring onto his small fingers. "It fits perfectly too!" Johnny waved his hand frantically, testing to see if the ring would fly off. But no matter how much he tried, it sat snuggly on his finger. "You're-" Johnny glanced up at Gil, but the blonde was gone.

"That was weird." Dukey finally joined him at his side, his bushy brows furrowed in confusion.

"Yeah." Johnny agreed. "He was there one minute, and then gone...poof." The male motioned with his hands, making a sort of flutter motion.

"I didn't mean...never mind." Dukey sighed as he shook his head. "So what did Mary and Susan give you?"

"Oh..." Johnny motioned towards his backpack. "It's a jet pack..." He shrugged his shoulders, not all that excited about the present anymore. Johnny examined the pack once before he turned his attention back towards the ring. "I gotta show Mary and Susan!" He yipped before running into the house, leaving his dog companion outside. With a light sigh, Dukey finally decided to trudge in after him.

To think the faming haired kid was more excited about a fake ring then a jet pack...

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

**I was bored, and since I realized that my fics have been sucking lately, I decided instead of making another sucky scrubs fic to add to my worsening cause of being a writer, I'd add a sucky fic to the my Test one-shots.**

**Read and review...I guess.**


	3. Tutoring

Title: Tutoring  
Author: Emo Barbie  
Rating: K  
Summary: Gil only became a tutor to tutor the Test sibling…maybe he should have specified which one…  
Extra: The Summary's a bit misleading but whatever XD, I made this during school, so it's short and sorta the only way to update. I hated no being able to update, even though I have like 20 things I need to update on my laptop, but I always forget to download them onto something so I can put them up. Anyways I thought I should update something that I could think of easily, and that in all truth isn't one of my most popular fics. (Which I'm surprised I got 32 comments after just two chapters I was like O_o, I didn't even know anyone read this! XD Anyways, here's a quickly I did, school related cause of course I'm at school and I had to pull something from my head. Sorry ^_^)

* * *

Tutoring  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

* * *

Gil had become a tutor. It wasn't that he was a math genius or anything, but someone had let slip that a test sibling wasn't all to good with math. So of course, Gil had charged in demanding he become a tutor.  
Well who could say no to Gil?  
So now, Gil sat at a table, tucked away in a far corner of the library, books having been stacked neatly again and again. And yet still no Test.  
Gil sighed and allowed his head to fall onto the table with a loud thunk, a large red bruise forming on his forehead.  
"Hey, Gil!" Two sing-song voices chimed together.  
"Huh?" Gil raised his head to stare at the two girls, squinting his eyes, his mind racing to remember the two girls that were now standing before him. They seem familiar, but didn't seem familiar at the same time…if that made any sense. Gil sighed, it most likely didn't. "Um, hi." He straightened up as the girls sat down, one of them pulling an extra chair to the table. "Uh, actually Johnny's supposed to-"  
"Oh, Johnny's not coming." One of the twins waved a hand in dismissal. "He sent us instead."  
"Sent?" Gil raised an eyebrow.  
"Yeah, so that you could teach us and then we'd pass it on." The second, a moon pinned in her hair, shook her head.  
Gil finally mustered the courage to ask. "And who are you?"  
The girls seemed annoyed with the question. "Mary and Susan!" They announced, but Gil still didn't understand. "You know, lived next door to you all your life…genius twins….Johnny's sisters."  
"Oh! So your Johnny's sisters." Gil grinned. "Cool."  
The girl's swooned at his smile, but his next words quickly pulled them out of their haze. "So what's wrong with Johnny?"  
"What?" They both furrowed their brows.  
"What's wrong with Johnny? Why couldn't he come?"  
Mary and Susan both let out a nervous laugh. "Well…" They stated together, apparently something they did often, most be a twin thing.  
"He's a little tied up." Mary spoke up.  
"Yeah, with choirs and stuff, you know." Susan nodded her head.  
"Oh…" Gil muttered, a bit disappointed, Johnny had stood him up for choirs? What 11 year old wanted to do choirs? Then again he guessed tutoring wasn't the greatest thing you wanted to do over the weekend either. "Well…I guess we should begin then…" Gil sighed and both Susan and Mary leaned in with wide grins, though their eyes barely met the book that Gil was focused on the entire time, and Gil barely spoke a word either.

Back at the Test house an over raged Johnny was constantly banging on a large metal door, that was locked, caging him into the same box the twins has used to cage Gil once. "I SWEAR WHEN YOU GUYS GET BACK YOU'RE DEAD!" He screamed, though his words barely passed the lab let alone made it all the way down to the Porkbelly library. To think his own two sisters, would lock Johnny in a box just to get tutored by Gil…an ultimate new low…"I didn't even get to see Gil either…" The 11 year old pouted, crossing his arms and flopping back onto the cold metal floor. "This sucks."

**Review and read! YEAH! XD**


End file.
